1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to olfactory patches used to disseminate olfactory. Specifically, the olfactory may have various uses such as to provide fragrance, odours, or to have deodorising capability or be of therapeutic value.
2. Background of the Invention
It will be understood that it is inherent with human beings perspiring that they will create bodily odours, which are not pleasant. Traditionally these odours have been masked with deodorants and fragrant body sprays such as perfumes as well as by provision of anti perspirant agents to reduce the perspiration causing the body odours. Applying an amount of fragrance directly to the skin at a level to produce a desired effect is only short-lasting. Nevertheless, it will be appreciated that perspiration builds over the course of the day and certain individuals perspire more than others. In such circumstances it is difficult to provide deodorants and fragrances which are applicable to every individual and that have an extended period of action.
Traditional anti perspirants and deodorants comprise sprays or roll-on fluids and gels which are applied directly to the skin. Thus, there is the potential for allergic reactions with such direct contact. It will also be understood that the potential for controlled release of olfactory agents to mask bodily odours is difficult. Aerosol type anti perspirants and deodorants may not be environmentally friendly due to their propellant gas.
Medicinal patches have been used to provide the topical application of a therapeutic agent or agents, which are absorbed through the user's skin. It is appreciated that, similar to the fragrance patches, these patches will have a limited period of action, the action is terminated when the agent is depleted from the emitting layer. Depleted medicinal patches must be replaced by the user for a sustained release of medication to cause a desired clinical effect and therefore to be of benefit to the user.
Prior art has shown some attempts at a solution to the problems mentioned. U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,690 of Szycher et al. describes a multi-layer perfume patch member for timed release of fragrance. It is intended that the user adhere this patch to the skin by a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive to emit a desired level of fragrance outwardly away from the skin of the user and directly from the perfume patch, over an extended period by a controlled time-release mechanism. The release of the fragrance is functional upon the constituents of the emitting membrane; thereby changing the nature of the olfactory would require the production of a fragrance emitting-layer that is tailored to specific requirements utilizing in-situ polymerisation techniques in the production process. Olfactory's with differing physical properties may require complex changes in membrane characteristics and constituents to match the function desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,457 describes a user-worn fragrance patch; here the fragrance emitting side is against the skin of the user allowing for the escape of olfactory. However this device is dependant on the amount of olfactory that is deposited onto the fragrance-emitting layer. Clearly the period of action is limited by the amount of fragrance within this fragrance-emitting layer. The effectiveness of the patch is focused on the characteristics of the fragrance-emitting layer and not on the specifics of the olfactory. An initiator mechanism for when the user wishes for the patch to start release of olfactory is not built into the patch and there is no reservoir, so once the olfactory is deplete, more olfactory needs to be deposited onto the surface.
WO Patent 2004/075933 A3 details a composition of membranes of differing constituents that are made of fragrant material, barrier layers and active layers. This method utilizes the production of differing membranes with the inherent capacity to function so that the patch can emit olfactory or pharmacologically active compounds. Similarly this process utilizes a complex polymerisation technique in the constitution of an active layer and the fixing of additional layers to take into consideration the physical characteristics of the olfactory and desired function. Further 2004/075933 does not utilise a reservoir as the active substance is embedded within the active membrane. Therefore introducing new olfactory would require a chemical process of constitution. Further, once the active agent is depleted from the active membrane, the same membrane cannot be refilled.
Spector U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,024 teaches an olfactory patch compromising a well formed by a reservoir layer sandwiched between a barrier layer and a permeable layer from olfactory in the well. Ahr et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,454 teaches an olfactory patch comprising a well formed by a reservoir layer sandwiched between a barrier layer and a permeable layer and the patch is capable of being placed onto various surfaces. Further prior art Carter U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,408 teaches a scent pad where body heat from the user increases the rate of scent diffusion. However prior art does not describe an initiator mechanism that would release the olfactory from within the product. This is due to the fact that the prior art describes olfactory that is within the membrane of the emitting layer and is not held within a reservoir well. Alternatively, the user is asked to spray fragrance onto the patch surface itself. In this case the release of olfactory has onset from the time of deposition by the user and there is an expiration time that is determined by depletion of olfactory from the emitting layer. The amount of olfactory that can be contained within a given area of emitting layer is less than if the emitting layer was associated with a reservoir that drained into the emitting layer once a breach was initiated with the reservoir well.
More recently sophisticated but expensive electronic release devices in the form of olfactory patches have been known. These olfactory patches comprise reservoirs of liquid olfactory perfumes or otherwise which are pumped and released by small electronic devices as required and in accordance with the user's needs. As indicated these devices are expensive and tend to be relatively thick. Furthermore in view of the expense of the device, it is desirable to provide relatively large olfactory reservoirs and means for recharging of the olfactory patch rather than simple disposal.
It would be desirable to provide a patch for releasing volatile substances over an extended period of time. Also it is desirable; where the olfactory agents are active and of potentially medicinal value that the exposure to the user's skin should be limited. Further, in certain cases it may be desirable for a certain drug or group of drugs to have a localised action locally, either topically or by inhalation, which could be achieved by utilising an olfactory patch mechanism.